Currently in order to obtain products of high precision, machines with higher precision are used to produce high-precision manufacture equipments for producing, in which the precision of the finished products completely depend on the precision of the machines themselves; and if the machines can not fulfill this object, the finished products fail naturally. Accordingly, solutions for overcoming this limitation, elevating the precision, and making it easy to manufacture and simple to accomplish have become the important issues.